


The Dixon's Worst Nightmare

by celina7x



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: This is the trilogy of Fate or Hell  I recommend you read Fate or Hell then Road To Home before reading this. After years of living in a safe community. the town is invaded and everyone is taken hostage but for some they are taken to the invaders territory for something they didn't see coming





	1. Caught Off Guard

Eight Years Later...

DARYL'S P.O.V.

I was by Celina's grave, catching her up

Me: Kids just turned sixteen. They don't know this yet but I'm going to train them to fight and shoot my crossbow and your bow, should be interesting. Oh also believe it or not Angel has a boyfriend and Pauly has a girlfriend. I know crazy right. They grew up so fast and I'm getting older. I just wanted to tell you about our teenage kids

ANGEL'S P.O.V

I was lying in bed with Jasper, shocked

Me: I can't believe we did it

I put my hands over my face

Jasper: Angel we planned this for a long time

Me: I know but what is my dad going to think?

Jasper: Are you crazy don't tell him, he'll kill me

Me: I've never lied to my dad I have to tell him. Ugh so stupid what were we thinking? This was a mistake 

He grabs my hands

Jasper: Angel I love you and I would never ever hurt you; you know that right?

Me: Yes

Jasper: What we did was special. We waited until we were older and we were ready

Me: I know Jasper. It was special to me to but I'm just scared 

Jasper: About what? We used protection 

Me: I know I just...

Abraham: Angel Dixon get your ass out here girl and come train with your brother! 

We quickly start getting dressed

Me: Shit you think he saw us both come in here

Jasper: By the sounds of it... no

Abraham: Don't make me come in there!

Me: I'm coming!

We fully get dressed

Abraham: You to Jasper!

We look at each other and couldn't help but laugh. He kisses me

Jasper: Well let's go 

We head outside

Abraham: Well it's about time. Front and center! 

As me, Jasper, Pauly, Lucy, and Carl get in line I look over and see dad by mom's grave

Abraham: Angel pay attention!

Me: Yes sir!

PAULY'S P.O.V.

Ooo Angel and Jasper in the same room, if dad finds out 

I laugh. Abraham comes over

Abraham: What's so damn funny boy?

Me: Nothing sir!

Abraham: Well since you want to stand around and laugh you'll go first

Damnit

He goes in the middle as I follow. We put our hands up

Abraham: Make me proud. Everyone watch closely 

We start "fighting" 

Abraham: Good now drop me to the floor

I try but fail miserably. Everyone starts laughing

Abraham: This is not a laughing matter! This is very serious! If you want to survive out there you need to take this shit serious or you'll be coming out of a walkers asshole!

Carl: Jesus Abe calm down

Abraham: Carl get down and give me twenty

Carl: Man

He starts doing push-ups

Abraham: All of you get down and give me twenty

We all groan and start doing push ups

Lucy: Hey Pauly

Me: Yeah 

Lucy: I wanted to talk to you about something after this. At our hideout

Me: Alright then

Abraham: Cut the chit chat!

We look away from each other and continue doing push ups

An hour later...

ANGEL'S P.O.V.

Dad wasn't at mom's grave. I guess he's at the house. I go to the house and look for him

Me: Dad?

Daryl: In here

I walk over and see him in the bathroom. He stops and looks at me

Daryl: What do you think?

He had cut his hair short

Me: Wow dad you look...badass 

Daryl: Do I look young?

I laugh 

Me: If you say so

He smiles

Daryl: Brat

Me: I wanted to talk to you about something

She messes with her fingers

Me: But I'll wait until your done

I go in the kitchen and sit at the table. I take deep breaths and begin to shake

Me: Come on Angel you can do this. He'll understand... Right? Oh god

I start biting my nails. He comes in and sits down

Daryl: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Me: Ummm...well umm... Haha

Daryl: Angel you're shaking like if you've seen a ghost or something; what's wrong?

Me: Please don't get mad 

PAULY'S P.O.V.

I walk to me and Lucy's hideout. The outside patio outside the infirmary. She was sitting down, I sit next to her

Me: So what's going on

Lucy: Do you like me Pauly?

Me: Yes

Lucy: Not as friends though 

Me: You mean like Angel and Jasper

Lucy: Yeah

Me: To be honest I've liked you since we first met

She looks and smiles at me

Lucy: Really?

Me: Yeah and I'm not good at showing it but 

I kiss her cheek. She giggles and blushes then does the same. I couldn't help but laugh shyly and smile

DARYL'S P.O.V.

I storm out of the house

Me: JASPER!! 

I see him by Abraham and start walking over. Jasper, Abraham's, and Carl look over at me. Angel runs after me

Angel: Dad please!

Me: Angel get back in the house now!

Angel: It's not his fault... JASPER RUN!

Jasper: Oh shit!

He runs so I chase after him

Me: Come here you little shit!

Jasper: Please I'm sorry!

Angel runs after me

Angel: Dad stop!

I tackle him

Me: Taking advantage of my daughter!

Jasper: I love...

I punch him. Angel tries pulling me off but I keep punching him. She jumps on Jasper so I stop

Me: Angel move

She shoves me. Everyone is watching

Angel: What the hell is wrong with you dad? 

Me: That son of a bitch used you

Angel: No dad it was me who decided this. I'm not a little girl anymore 

Me: Your sixteen and you had sex! What if you get pregnant?

Angel: We used protection, I'm fine

Me: Damnit Angel

Angel: I love him dad

She helps him up. Jasper's mouth was bleeding 

Me: You love him? Let me tell you something missy. You don't know the first thing about love or how it works. You think you know it all because you're older but you're still a damn kid

An explosion goes off on the entrance wall. Everyone looks

Me: Oh my god

Next thing we know a bunch of bikes come through and start shooting. Everyone starts to run. Me, Angel, and Jasper start running to the house. Pauly and Lucy start following us

Pauly: Dad; what do we do?

Me: We have to get our weapons and fight them off

A biker cuts us off from the house. We turn around but another comes and cuts us off from each other, separating me with them

Angel: Dad!

Me: Angel! Pauly!

Pauly: Look out!

Someone hits me in the back of the head, knocking me out

Later that day...

PAULY'S P.O.V.

Me, Angel, Jasper, Lucy, Carl and dad were all tied up with bags over our head inside the back of the van. Dad finally woke up

Daryl: Ow... What the hell happened?

Carl: The town was taken but they only took us 

Me: We don't know where though

Lucy: I'm scared... What do they want with us?

Angel: What I want to know is why us kids? Plus dad

Me: We must have pissed someone off on our little adventure

Angel: Dad do you think it's the same guys that attacked us?

Daryl: Could be

Me: Damn I was the one shot them

Daryl: Don't say anything to them. No one talk to them just keep your heads down and dont show any weaknesses

The van stops. The door opens as they pull us out one by one and set us on our knees. They remove the bag from our heads. We were on top of a waterfall, inches away from the edge. We hear a motorcycle pull up behind us

Guy: We got them all lined up for you boss, they're all yours

I see a foot pass by me so I slightly lift my head and see him holding a bat, a familiar one. Lucille? He puts the bat under my chin and lifts my head up. I glare at him

Guy: Hey Pauly, I've been waiting a long time to meet you. I'm Neal... Negan's son


	2. Neal

I see Dad and Angel look up in the corner of my eye

Neal: Shocked? I'm guessing he never talked about me? 

Me and Angel shake our heads 

Neal: No? He told me about you two. Especially you 

He points at me

Neal: I know what your thinking; where the hell was I this whole time? I was locked up in my dad's room, in the closet until shit went down. He thought he had sent me away but I saw what happened to him. I saw it all. Your mother chosed revenge over saving all off you. I waited until you all left then I went back for his damn bat and I followed you. I tried sending my men to capture you but you killed them. I'm glad though they didn't listen and tried getting physical with one of you. Enough about me. Let's get down to business. I have beef with your mom aka the murderous bitch who killed my dad; where is she?

Everyone stays quiet

Neal: She's dead right? 

He waves someone over. A guy comes holding moms body and drops it

Angel: Mom!

Neal just smirks. He gives the guy the baseball bat then takes a knife out

Angel: Leave her alone!

Neal: Sweetheart I'm going to tell you this once so listen closely. You scream at me again and I'm going to cut your tongue out. Now Shhh

He unwraps the blankets, revealing mom

Neal: Holy shit; what the hell happened to her? 

Angel looks away

Neil: Don't look away

He grabs Angel by the hair but dad punches him. Neal's guys hit dad and pin him down

Angel: Dad!

One of his guys points a gun at her. Neal grabs his face and spits out blood

Neal: I told you morons to tie him up good. Nice punch by the way

He grabs Angel again and drags her to mom's body then grabs and throws me to them

Neal: Look at mommy kids, look how fucked up she is

He looks at dad

Neal: Damn Daryl you fucked her up when you cut her open

Angel looked shocked. Neal looks at her then at dad

Neal: Oh you didn't tell her did you?

Angel: Tell me what?

Neal: You see your dad cut your mom open, covered himself with her blood, and left her all alone in the woods; right Daryl?

Dad glares at him.

Angel: You're lying

Neal: Am I? Why don't ask him yourself?

Angel looks at him

Angel: He's lying right?

Dad looks down

Angel tears up

Neal: Told you I've been following you. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I see and hear everything

Neal goes over to mom

Neal: Go to your dad kids

Angel and I crawl over to him

Daryl: Angel

He grabs her shoulder but she shakes him off

Angel: Don't touch me...

Neal gets a closer look at mom's face

Neal: Such a pretty face. I see where you kids get your looks from... give me the bat

The guy gives him his bat

DARYL'S P.O.V

Neal: She won't be so pretty when I'm done

Me: No...NO!!

I charge but is forced down

Neal: Bring him over here, let him watch up close

They drag me close to Celina's face

Neal: Better view right?

Me: Fuck you

Neal smirks then starts hitting her face with the bat over and over. Tears steam down my face, Angel and Pauly start to cry, Lucy covers her eyes, Jasper and Carl were looking down. I'm crying and freaking out. Blood is splattering all over my face. He finally stops

Neal: Goddamn look at that ugly face

He spits at her

Me: I'm going to fucking kill you you son of a bitch

He points the bat at me

Neal: You're the one with the crossbow. You are a big threat and you're just going to get in the way of everything

He points the bat at Jasper

Neal: You as well, you'll get in the way from protecting someone you love, can't risk that. I've seen your combat skills kid you're pretty damn good, enough to be one of us but you'll just get distracted 

He looks at Angel then at me

Neal: Take him to the edge

They pull me up 

ANGEL'S P.O.V

He looks at Jasper

Neal: Him as well

I look and grab Jasper's hand

Me: Jasper

Jasper: It's going to be ok Angel

They pull Jasper up and take him to the edge next to dad. I freak out and grab Pauly's hand

Me: Pauly

Neal goes over to me

Neal: Give me your lucky charm kid

Me: No

Neal: I'm asking nicely

Pauly: Just do it Angel

I looks at him in shock then take the charm off and give it to Neil

DARYL'S P.O.V.

He comes over to me and puts the charm around my neck

Neal: Let's see if that charm really does work. Don't worry I'll take good care of your kids especially your little girl

Me: You lay a goddamn finger on them...

Neal: Yeah I know you're going to kill me blah blah blah. It'll be a miracle if you both survive the fall

Neal walks over to Jasper

Neal: Any last words to your girlfriend?

Jasper looks at Angel

Jasper: Angel I love you

She tears up

Angel: I love you to

Neal: Aww teen love

He pushes Jasper off using the bat. Angel and Lucy scream

Neal: One down, one to go

He comes back over to me

Neal: If you die tell your whore of a wife I said... Hey

He uses the bat to push me off. Before I fell off I got a glimpse of his necklace, it was the one with mine and Celina's rings that I put over her cross

Angel and Pauly: Dad!!


	3. Who You're Dealing With

ANGEL'S P.O.V

That son of a bitch 

Neal watches from the edge and whistles

Neal: No way they survived that

That bastard

Neal: Let's see here

He points at each of us

Neal: Four left, damn

He walks over to Lucy

Neal: What's your name sweetheart?

She's looking down in tears. Neal whistles at her, she looks up

Neal: Name

Lucy: Lu- Lucy

Neal starts singing

Neal: Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Him and his guys start laughing

Neal: Like The Beatles song

He looks at everyone

Neal: Shit don't tell me you haven't heard of them? I may have been locked up my whole life but dad showed me the era of music and let me tell you he had good taste

No one cares asshole

He walks over to Carl. Carl glares at him

Neal: What's your name kid?

Carl: You said you have eyes and ears everywhere, you should already know my name

Neal laughs

Neal: Carl right? You're one of those huh?

Carl: What?

Neal: The tough ones who show no sign of fear, I like that kind. Makes me know I don't scare them, that I'm not intimidating enough 

Carl: I dealt with your dad before. I wasn't scared of him and I'm not scared of you

Neal: You should be kid

Neal starts walking back and forth swinging the bat

Neal: Since you're all going to be staying with us. You must know what I'm capable of. You must know that I don't fuck around. And you must know not to ever fuck with me. Here's an example of who you're dealing with

He looks at the bat and smiles

Neal: I've always wanted to do this

He hits Carl in the head with the bat. Everyone screams as we all watch him bash Carl's skull in. I cover my ears and hum while closing my eyes

PAULY'S P.O.V.

Neal: Oh shit look at all that blood

I sat there and watched him kill my best friend. I couldn't move but I kept watching. He finally stopped and starts laughing

Neal: Goddamn look at that. His fingers are... twitching... Ha... Ha

He quickly turns around and vomits. His guys start laughing at him. He stops and wipes his mouth then laughs

Neal: Jesus Christ I have no idea how my dad could handle that shit. Fuck me. He's a sick motherfucker haha

I see in the corner of my eye Lucy falling to the ground. I look over. She fainted

Neal goes over to her and gently kicks her 

Neal: Yup she fainted. Enough of this shit let's take them home

They take Lucy, put a bag over Angel's head and take her. Neal comes over to me holding a bag

Neal: See you on the other side buddy

He puts the bag over my head. They put us back in the van and take off

Angel: Pauly

Me: Yeah?

Angel: Do you think Dad and Jasper survived?

Me: I honestly don't know Angel. I hope so


	4. That's Karma For Ya

DARYL'S P.O.V.

I pull Jasper out of the water and lay back to catch my breath. I sit up then start shaking him

Me: Jasper.... Jasper!

I start smacking his face but nothing happens

Me: Damnit

I start giving him CPR

Me: Come on kid don't die on me now

I keep going when finally he coughs out water. I turn him to the side as he continues then looks at me

Jasper: Daryl? Are we alive?

Me: Yeah surprisingly

Jasper looks around then sees where we fell from

Jasper: Shit

I grab onto my side then look at my hands, there's blood

Jasper: You're bleeding

Me: It's nothing

I rip a piece of my shirt and tie it around my waist

Me: We have to find wood to start a fire; can you walk?

Jasper: I think so

He slowly gets up

Jasper: Yeah I'm good

Me: Alright let's go

We start walking down the cavern. It was deeper than we expected. We eventually made it out and into the forest

Jasper: This is a bad idea. It's very dark and what if walkers are out here?

Me: Go back in and wait for me if you have a problem with this. It's going to get colder and we need food

Jasper: Fine since you know what you're doing

Me: Stick close and don't fall behind

Jasper: Are you going to leave me if I do?

I don't say anything and start walking

Jasper: Taking that as a yes

We walked through the forest picking up sticks we find on the floor 

Jasper: Hey Daryl

Me: What?

Jasper: I know I'm not your favorite person

Me: Yeah you got that right

Jasper: But I just wanted to say thanks for saving me

Me: I didn't do it for you, I did it for Angel

Jasper: Oh...

It gets quiet for a couple of seconds

Jasper: Look I love your daughter

I get mad

Jasper: I would never hurt her, what happened back at home I didn't force her or anything

I stop and look at him

Me: You listen to me you piece of shit. What happened was stupid. You're both too fucking young and if you hurt my daughter, I will fucking kill you

Jasper: I understand your anger but we're in love and we want a family

I glare

Jasper: Not now, in the future

Me: Pssh we'll see about that

*CRACK*

We quickly look

Me: Get down

We duck and look to see a walker

Jasper: Fuck

Me: It's just one, stay here

I put the sticks down except one then sneak over to the walker and stab it in the head. I grab onto my side again

Me: Damnit, I'm getting too old for this shit 

Jasper: Oh shit

I look over

Me: What is it?

He's looking up at the cliff

Jasper: That's a fucking long way up

I go over and see

Me: Shit that might be our only option

Jasper: Look how high it is, There's no way we'll make it to the top

Me: We can make it

Jasper: How? We don't have any rope or tools

Me: Good thing I've done this before then

I get ready to climb

Jasper: Woah you're going to do this now?

Me: Yeah why?

Jasper: It's dark out here. How am I suppose to guard you?

Me: That's true, alright then we'll set up camp here then. We'll start climbing in the morning

Jasper: That's better than now

We broke the sticks. Well we kept two for weapons and made a fire pit. I was able to make a fire

Jasper: Good thing I got stuck with you. I wouldn't have been able to figure this out on my own

Me: You should get some sleep, I'll keep guard

Jasper: Then I'll guard

Me: No need I can go on without sleep

Jasper: Daryl please I'd like to help

I sigh 

Me: Fine

Jasper lays down and falls asleep. After a couple of hours he wakes up then switches with me

Next Day...

I wake up and see that Jasper had fallen asleep

Me: Jasper!

He quickly wakes up

Me: What the fuck are you doing?

Jasper: I dosed off

Me: I gave you one simple fucking job and you fucked that up

Jasper looks down

Me: Look Jasper I'm sorry I'm being hard on you but you have to understand that we're vulnerable out here and we can't let our guard down

Jasper: I'm sorry Daryl 

Me: You're damn right your sorry now get your ass up, we have to climb this shit

He gets up and walks over to the cliff

Me: I'll climb halfway then you start alright

He nods. I start climbing, it was very easy. I make it halfway then look down. Jasper starts climbing. I wait until he gets close then continue climbing

Me: Almost there

I put my foot on a rock and pull myself up when suddenly my foot slips off making me hold onto the rocks for my life

Me: Shit!

I struggle but get my foot back on. It falls off and almost hits Jasper

Jasper: Shit!

I try getting my foot on another rock but my hands slip off

Jasper: Daryl!!

My life flashes as I land on my leg and back

Me: Ah Fuck!

Jasper: I'm coming!

He starts climbing down as I lie there in pain. My leg was dislocated. That happened for a reason, maybe because I was being an asshole to Jasper? If so then that's karma for ya. Jasper gets close enough to the ground and jumps off

Jasper: Daryl holy shit!

Me: I fucking dislocated my leg

Jasper: Shit what do I do?

Me: You're going to have to pop it back in place

Jasper: What?! How?!

Me: Stop panicking and listen

He breathes fast as I explain what he needs to do. He grabs my leg

Jasper: Ready?

I grab a stick and bite onto it then nod. He pops it back in place as I yell at the top of my lungs


	5. Blood Brothers

PAULY'S P.O.V.

Neal had seperated Angel and Lucy from me. I was taken to a trailer where he was outside drinking

Neal: There he is

Me: What the hell is going on?

Neal: Woah buddy take a seat, have a drink

I glare at him as I sat down. He puts a beer bottle in front of me. I just stare at it

Neal: I know this whole situation isn't what you'd expect but in time you'll understand

Me: Why? Why me? 

Neal: You considered my dad, your dad. You looked up to him, you wanted to make him proud but you never got that chance. So now I'm here and running the Savior's and you can be my wing man

Me: Why would I do that? You murdered my best friend and threw my dad and my sisters boyfriend off a cliff

Neal: They were a distraction to you including your sister and girlfriend. That's why you're here with me so I can show you the ways around here. How to become a leader and take over the fucking world

Me: What about Angel and Lucy? What happens to them?

Neal: They're going to be our little soldiers. All of you need to be trained in order to become a Savior. Plus they're in good hands, they're with other girls to keep them company

Me: What if I don't want this?

Neal: Oh Pauly that would not be good for you, your sister, and your girlfriend. Not good at all. I'd be so disappointed that I went through all this shit just to get you here and then to just kill you

He chugs his beer

Neal: We both want the same thing Pauly. We want to lead and make Negan proud. We want to avenge his death. We want to rule the world. We're fucking blood brothers... Well not really because your not related to me in any way but you know we'll pretend we are. We can do whatever we want since the world is fucked up. What do you say Pauly? Are you in?

I'm going to hate myself for this but this is to only protect Angel and Lucy from this maniac

Me: I'm in

He smiles big

Neal: That's what I'm fucking talking about! Drink up! It's time to celebrate!

He turns on music, really loud music as he grabs another beer and drinks it

Neal: Don't be shy, chug that beer. You're no longer a kid anymore, you're a fucking man now 

I grab the beer bottle and take a sip. Ugh gross

Neal: Chug that shit! 

Dad, Jasper I hope you made it out 

I chug it 

Neal: That's what I'm talking about!

He hands me another beer

Neal: To blood brothers

God help me

Me: Blood brothers

He hits my bottle with his and chugs as I do the same. He wraps his arm around my shoulder

Neal: That's my fucking brother


	6. We Have Each Other

ANGEL'S P.O.V.

Lucy and I were sitting against the wall keeping ourselves distant from the other girls. She was holding Carl's torn and bloody hat

Lucy: Angel

Me: Yeah?

Lucy: I'm sorry about Jasper and your dad

I look down

Me: It's ok, I'm sorry about Carl. I know you two were close

Lucy looks at me then back at the hat

Lucy: Before you, Pauly, and Jasper Carl was my only friend. He always watched out for me. I saw him as a brother and now...

She tears up and cries. I go over and hug her. She hugs back

Lucy: The worse part is that Rick doesn't know. I'm so scared Angel

Me: I am to Lucy but look at it this way, we still have each other and that's all that matters

She smiles

Lucy: I hope Pauly is ok. If I lose him or you. I couldn't...

Two guys come over

Guy: On your feet you two

We look and stare at them. They forcefully pull us up and take us out of the room only to put us in another room, an empty room. The two guys leave

Me: What the hell is going on?

Lucy: I don't know but I don't like it

Me: Me either

The door opens and Pauly stumbles in

Me: Pauly!

I run and hug him tightly

Pauly *slurring* H-Hey A-Angel my twinsy 

He starts laughing. I smell beer off him

Me: Pauly what the hell is going on? Why are you drunk?

Pauly*slurring* N-Neal or I should say my b-brother but shhhh no one needs to know that says I can come in and see you guys before we train tomorrow

Me: What are you talking about?

Pauly sees Lucy

Pauly *slurring* L-Lucy!

He stumbles over and hugs her. She hugs back but is confused on what's going on

Me: Earth to Pauly

He looks at me

Me: What training?

Pauly *slurring" oh yeeahhh! Neal wants us to become his soldiers along with the other boys and girls here

Lucy: Why are you drinking with that murderer?

Pauly *slurring* To protect you both. If I don't do what he says he'll kill us all so that's why I'm doing this because I love you both and we are all that we have

Lucy smiles. He hugs Lucy again then me. Someone bangs on the door

Pauly: *slurring* times up for me

He starts stumbling to the door

Me: Pauly

He looks at me

Me: Be careful

He nods then leaves. Lucy and I were taken back into our room


	7. You're Our Only Hope

DARYL'S P.O.V.

I was leaning against the tree across from the fire pit thinking about my kids. What the bastard wanted with them? What was he going to do? Will I see them again?

Jasper: Daryl

I look at him

Jasper: We're not going to make it are we?

Me: Why do you say that?

Jasper: You're injured

Me: So

Jasper: You know what you're doing Daryl. You've been out here before, you know what to do, how to do things. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to do

Me: Learn kid. Learn how to build a fire pit, make a weapon, hunt and kill

Jasper: I won't leave you here

Me: I can take care of myself. You might even have to 

Jasper: What?

Me: The top of that cliff is our only way out. You have both arms and legs you can make it up there

Jasper: Then what?

Me: Survive

Jasper: What about you? I could never forgive myself if I left you here alone then come back and you're... dead

Me: I believe in you kid, you're our only hope now

Jasper smiles 

Jasper: get some sleep, I'll guard and this time I won't dose off

Good kid

I close my eyes and eventually fell asleep

Me: Did you see them?

Celina: It's a boy and girl

Me: Have you thought of names?

Celina: Just for the girl. Angel

Me: Angel huh? I like it 

Celina: I wanted you to come up with the name for the boy

Me: Hmm... What about Pauly? Then Paul when he gets older

Celina: I love it

The doctors come in with the babies. They give Celina Pauly and give me Angel

Celina: He looks just like you

Me: My little Pauly

I smile then look at Angel

Me: She's so beautiful. My beautiful Angel

I kiss her head

Negan: Snap out of it

Next thing I know they were all gone

Angel: Dad! 

I look up and see Celina, Pauly, and Angel lined up in front of me. I was tied to a tree. Negan comes and starts pointing the bat at each of them

And you...are... it

He points it at Celina

Neal: She chosed revenge over saving all off you

Celina:So sad how your own father made you his bitch. He probably wished he never had a pathetic little bitch of a son

Negan hits her in the head then goes over to Pauly

Pauly: you'll never be a good of a father like Negan was

Negan hits him then goes over to Angel

Neal: Oh you didn't tell her did you?

Angel: Tell me what?

Neal: You see your dad cut your mom open, covered himself with her blood, and left her all alone in the woods; right Daryl?

Angel: You're lying

Neal: Am I? Why don't ask him yourself?

Angel: He's lying right? 

Me: Angel

Angel: Don't touch me

Neal: Don't worry I'll take good care of them especially your little girl

Negan hits her

I quickly wake up and breathe heavily

Jasper: Daryl, You alright?

Me: Yeah just... Had a nightmare. I'm fine

I wasnt


	8. Wanna Know What Happens To Little Bitches

PAULY'S P.O.V

Neal: Rise and Shine!

I quickly wake up 

Neal: Let's go got to do some training!

I grab my head

Pauly: Not so damn loud

Neal: Aww look at you, your first hangover 

He punches my shoulder

Neal: Let's go. Up! Up! Up!

Fuck man

I get up, get dressed, and head outside. All the boys and girls were outside lined up. I see Angel and Lucy. Neal wraps his arm around my shoulder, making me jump a little

Neal: Jesus man you're very jumpy today

Ugh shut up

He puts me in line with the boys then gets in the middle

Neal: Alright you little shits if you want to become a Savior you have to train like one. Combat and gun training. Pauly front and center

Man

I walk over to him

Neal: This here is my little brother

I roll my eyes, Angel does to

Neal: You're going to fighting him and you're going to learn how it's really...

I start vomiting 

Neal: Oh shit haha. Dont mind him he just partied too hard last night

I wipe my mouth then stood straight

Neal: Let's see. Whose it going to be

He goes over to the lines and walks around everyone. He stops in front of Angel and Lucy

Please no 

Angel glares at him

Neal: You're up kid 

Angel: Asshole

She walks over to me as Neal follows

Neal: You two are going to fight each other

Me: I won't fight her

Neal: Why cause she's a girl? That rule doesn't exist anymore. Out there they are girls that will shoot and kill you. If you want to survive out there you're going to have to hit a girl so fight

Me: No

Neal: Pauly fight her or I will

Angel: Just do it Pauly so this pussy can stop crying

Everyone: ooooo 

Neal gets in her face

Neal: That was a big fucking mistake

Me: Ok I'll fight her

Neal: Nah ah not after that comment

Angel you idiot

Neal: Back in line Pauly

I look at Angel

Me: Angel

Angel: I'll be fine Pauly 

Neal: Now Pauly!

I go back in line. Neal looks at everyone

Neal: Change of plans everyone. I'm going to show you all how it's done

He turns back and punches Angel. She falls to the ground 

Neal: Come on you little bitch, get up

She gets up

Neal: Here I'll let you get a free shot at me

She punches him but it does nothing

Neal: What the hell was that? Haha you call that a punch?

He punches her again and she yet again falls to the ground

Neal: That's a punch! When they fall like that. That's a damn punch. Not that sissy shit she just did

Some kids laughed, some took the lesson serious, and some didn't like what he was doing. Angel spat out blood then gets in his face

Neal: Got something on your mind?

Angel: Yeah

She spits on the floor

Angel: You hit like a BITCH! You think just because you're hitting a girl makes you a man? It makes you look like one

Neal glares

Neal: Kids... Wanna know what happens to little bitches?

Neal punches her back to the ground and starts kicking her

Lucy: STOP!!

Angel begins to cry as he starts to punch her. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran and shoved him off. Everyone was shocked including Neal

Me: Angel I'm sorry

Next thing I know he tackles me, holds me down, and starts punching me over and over scaring everyone. He finally stops then grabs my face

Neal: Don't ever do that shit again

He forces me up then forces Angel up as throws her back in line

Neal: I hope you all learned something from this

He points at a boy

Neal: You front and center

The boy comes

Neal: Both of you fight

I glare at Neal then look at the boy. He looked nervous

Neal: Go on now

I wanted to make Neal look like an idiot so I just stood there as the boy punched me. It didn't hurt

Neal: Got to punch him harder, that didn't do anything

The boy punches me harder. I had blacked out but when I snapped out of it I was on top of the boy punching him, he was barely conscious. Neal pulls me off

Neal: Woah woah woah Pauly. I said fight not kill each other

Denise: You're going to have to take it easy from now on if you don't want to have anymore blackouts

Damn


	9. Look

Angel and I were taken to the infirmary to get cleaned up. As they were taking care of Angel, I sat there with my hands on my head in anger which led to me crying

Angel: Pauly?

Me: I should have just fought you. I should have instead I chickened out and look what happened

Angel: I'm fine Pauly

Me: You're not fine! Look at your face! Look what that bastard did to you! I'm suppose to protect you and I just stood there and watched as he beat the hell out of you!

Angel: But you did stop him. Then you got the hell beat out of you

She laughs. I stare in shock then let out a laugh

Me: Damn you Angel

I wipe the tears off then grab her hand

Me: I love you

Angel: Love you to Pauly

Lucy walks in

Me: Lucy

He runs and hugs me

Me: Ow ow ow

She stops and looks at me

Lucy: Sorry 

Me: It's ok Lucy

She puts her hand on my face

Lucy: That son of a bitch is going to pay for this

Me: It's not as bad as it looks

Lucy: Are you serious?!Look at you!

Angel: He's joking Lucy

Lucy: Oh... Haha

I put my hand on her face and smile

Me: Cutie

She blushes then hits my shoulder

Me: Oww

Lucy: That's for scaring me. I thought he was going to kill the both of you

Angel: Well he clearly needs us for something

Doctor: Alright you're all done. You're next young man

Angel gets up as I sit and get taken care of. Lucy hugs Angel

Lucy: Are you alright Angel?

Angel: Never felt better

Lucy: Did he really punch like a bitch?

Angel: Oh yeah

Me: Then what was with the crying?

Angel: Just putting on a show haha

Me: Angel you're crazy

Angel: I know

Doctor: Just to let you kids know once you're done here you have to go back to the training center

All of us: Ughhhhh


	10. Did I Forget To Mention That?

ANGEL'S P.O.V

After the infirmary we were taken back to where everyone was at which was outside of the wall. We went into the forest to see a bunch of walkers chained up to trees. Some kids were lined up in front holding guns 

Neal: Aim for the head!

They start shooting

Neal: If you pass this part, you'll move on to the next step on being a Savior

As everyone took turns it was finally me, Pauly, and Lucy that were up. They give us each a gun and we start shooting. Neal walks by each of us. Pauly shot the walkers in the head like nothing

Neal: That's what I'm talking about

Lucy was shaking as she held the gun

Neal: Breathe kid 

He adjusts the gun and positions her 

Neal: Take a deep breath and shoot

She does what he says and shoots, hitting the walker in the head

Neal: Good job kid

He comes over to me. I couldn't help but glare. He hits my head

Neal: Face forward

I growl to myself and point the gun at the walker

Neal: Show me whatcha got trash talker 

Fuck off

I shoot the walkers in the head 

Neal: Damn girl. You surprise me, good job

His men take the guns from us as we get in line

Neal: Alright I'm going to split everyone in two groups

He starts calling names and separating everyone. Luckily Lucy, Pauly, and I were in the same group

Neal: This group right here

He points at ours

Neal: Congrats you made it onto the next task but the for you guys

He points at the other group then suddenly his men start shooting them down. Everyone screams and freaks out. Lucy hides her face in Pauly's chest as he grabs onto her. We were all shocked. That could have been us

Neal: Death to those who don't make it

He looks at everyone who were all terrified

Neal: What? Did I forget to mention that? Oops 

How could he do that?

Neal: Alright let's move on

Are you serious? There's more?

We go further into the forest where there was a horde of walkers. They hand everyone a gun and knives

Neal: You're all going to go out there and kill each of them. This is the real test if you can survive a zombie attack because when we're under attack you have to not only defend yourself, you have to defend each other, me as well. Do not fail me. Go!

He starts whistling getting all the walkers attention

Me: Holy shit

Neal and his men stand back and watch as we all start shooting at the walkers. I got seperated with Pauly and Lucy as the walkers swarmed us. I saw kids getting bit and eaten alive as I tried so hard to save them. Once you ran out of bullets you only had your knife which made it alot harder because there was so many of them. I kill one then look around, they were all dead. I see Pauly and Lucy along with five other kids who made it. We were all catching our breaths. Neal comes over to us clapping

Neal: Well done kids. You did it. You passed the test

There were still kids alive on the ground but they were bitten. Neal goes over pointing a gun at one of them then looks at us

Neal: All of you, kill them

Me: What?

Neal: This is something you must do when someone gets bit especially those you know. Put them out of their misery or they'll turn into zombies. Did I forget to mention that as well? 

I look down at one kid. He's choking on his own blood staring at me

Me: I can't

Neal grabs me

Neal: Put him out of his misery damnit! Do it!

Lucy: No 

Neal looks at her 

Neal: No?

He walks over to her

Neal: They are suffering, dying slowly and painfully. You will end it or I'll end you and all of you

Pauly stabs a girl in the head

Neal: He understands! Now do it!

We all start stabbing them in the head. Lucy starts crying as she does it

Neal: Hey! No crying! Savior's don't cry, stop crying little girl! 

I wanted to cry to but I held it in

Neal: Good job now go back to your rooms and get cleaned up

I wanted to kill him so badly right then and there


	11. Heal

DARYL'S P.O.V

Jasper decided to explore the forest to see if there was another way out. I went to go look for food... Well tried. I was able to grab a couple of fishes using the stick. Wish I had my crossbow. After my little fishing adventure I went back to camp. Jasper wasn't back yet so I decide to cook the fish

One hour later...

He still hasn't shown up, I was getting worried. If he didn't show up for a while I was going to go look for him

Another hour later...

I went out looking for Jasper. I didn't want to go too far out from the camp. There's only so much my ankle can take

Me: Jasper!

Damnit Jasper where'd ya go

I kept on searching but no luck. My leg finally gave out and I fell to the ground

Me: Fuck! Damnit Jasper

I start dragging myself back to camp. Jasper was there eating

Oh you've got to be kidding me

Me: Where the hell were you?

Jasper: I got lost

Me: I went out looking for you, you had me worried

Jasper: Huh that's a shock. You actually worried about me

Me: I told you why. Any luck?

Jasper: There's no other way out, just that cliff. We should wait until your ankle is healed then climb again

Me: It's going to be some time

Jasper: I can't wait, need your strength back

Me: I know

Jasper: You think we'll find them?

Me: I hope so. I hope they're alright


	12. Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

Night Time...

PAULY'S P.O.V

Lucy, Angel, and I were at Neal's place. We were sitting at the table with him eating. He had music playing which was the one he sang when we first met him 

Music: Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Neal closes his eyes and smiles, getting into the music

Neal: What do you guys think of it?

Me: I like it

Angel: It's alright

Neal: What about you Lucy baby?

Lucy: Its cool

Neal: I'm proud of all of you today, didn't think you'd actually have it in you well accept you Pauly, brother. I knew you had it all along. Sorry about that little incident earlier Pauly, I just felt a little embarrassed that's all

Me: It's alright

Neal: No hard feelings right?

Me: No we're good

Neal: That's good

Another song plays. He drops to the table

Neal: Fucking love this song

He goes over to it turns the music up 

Neal: Let's fucking party! 

Later that night...

￼Angel and Lucy were back in their rooms while I was at Neal's place. He was still playing his loud ass music. I couldn't sleep so I get up and look. There was a crack in the wall where I can see Neal lying down smoking and staring at the roof. He looked sad. Since the music was loud I took the opportunity to sneak out and headed to the building where the girls were

NEAL'S P.O.V

I lied there thinking of my father and how close we were until the day my mom died and when the world had gone to shit, that's when everything went to hell. He changed, he became violent towards me. I sat up and put the cigarette on the ashtray while looking at my wrist, seeing the cuts on it

Negan: I'm sorry son but this is to protect you

I take out the razor in my pocket and put it against my wrist

Me: Dad! Dad!

Negan: I love you Neal

*Door slams*

I throw the razor and the beer bottle then grabbed a small box from under the couch and opened it. It's a couple of syringes. I sit down and strap my arm as I inject myself. I fall back on the couch as it kicks in

Negan: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey

I let out a smile

Me: You'll never know, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away

PAULY'S P.O.V

I sneak in the room, they were all sleeping. I find Lucy 

Me *whispering* Lucy

She wakes up

Lucy*whispering* Pauly? What are you doing here?

Me*whispering* I wanted to talk to you, come on

Lucy gets up as I took her to private area outside 

Lucy: Are you sure we should be out here?

Me: No but I wanted to see you

He laughs

Lucy: You just saw me earlier silly

Me: Yes but I didn't give you this

I give her a flower. She smiles big as she takes it

Lucy: It's beautiful Pauly 

Me: You always gave me flowers to cheer me up so I wanted to return the favor since today was hard on you

She kisses me. I stand there in shock as she stops and looks at me

Me: Well...I wasn't expecting that haha

I start to blush 

Lucy: I wanted to ask you something

I look at her

Lucy: The other night when you said you loved me and Angel; was that true?

I smile 

Me: Yes, I love you Lucy

I giggle then turn around in embarrassment

Me: I'm sorry I never thought I'd ever say that 

She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me while resting her head on my back

Lucy: I love you to Pauly

I grab her hands and face her

Lucy: Kiss me 

I lean in and kiss her

NEAL'S P.O.V

I needed fresh air so I took a walk outside the town. I go to the corner and see Pauly and Lucy. I watch from behind the wall

Oh no


	13. Get Them Back In One Piece

One Month Later...

DARYL'S P.O.V

My ankle was finally better. Damn, it took forever but Jasper and I managed to survive out here. We both walk over to the cliff

Jasper: Ready?

I take a deep breath

Me: If I fall again just leave me

Jasper: I'll just carry you 

I laugh

I start climbing

Jasper: Same as last time?

Me: Yeah

I climb halfway then Jasper starts to climb

Me: Almost...

Deja vu

Me: Nevermind

Come on dont fall again you dumbass

I reach the top and climb over. Jasper makes it so I help him over. We both look at each other. He hugs me

Me: Ok that's enough

He quickly let's go

Jasper: Sorry I couldn't help myself

Me: It's alright

Jasper: Let's get the fuck out of here

Me: Don't have to tell me twice

We get up and start walking through the damn forest. It felt like an eternity but we finally made it to the road. Jasper drops to the ground and kisses it

Jasper: Thank you god

Me: Jasper get up 

He gets up

Jasper: We finally made it out Daryl, we can finally go rescue Angel, Pauly, and Lucy

Me: Hold on now we don't know where to look 

Jasper: Home

Me: Place is overrunned remember?

Jasper: Then let's take it back. Get one of bastards and make them talk

Me: Now you're talking my language but there's one problem

Jasper: What?

Me: We don't know where home is

He walks away

Jasper: Fuck! 

Me: Jasper keep your voice down, you'll attract walkers or people

I look both ways

Me: Hmm let's go this way

Jasper: Let's hope you're right

We go to the right and follow the road

I hope this is the right way

Jasper: I hope everyone is alright

Me: I hope so to

Neal: I'll take good care of your kids especially your daughter

Me: I swear if that bastard touches Angel 

Jasper: Wait what?

Me: When you were pushed off. That son of a bitch went over to me and told me he would take care of them especially Angel

Jasper: I'll kill him

Me: No I'm going to kill him. What he did to my wife in front of me and he was wearing my necklace that had our rings on it

Jasper: That sick motherfucker. I'm sorry Daryl

Me: Don't be. All that matters is that we get them back, all of them in one piece

Jasper: Roger that


	14. Second and Third

ANGEL'S P.O.V

Neal had Lucy and I in this room that had two chairs in it which felt uncomfortable. He kept circling around us, looking at us closely

Me: Why are we here?

Neal: I've been watching you two very closely for the past month. Both of you are very close to Pauly, too close

Me: Because we're family that's why

Neal: You're both distracting Pauly and I can't have him distracted while he's out there protecting me. His whore sister and his lying cheating girlfriend

Me and Lucy: What?

Neal: What? You think I don't know? Little miss non virgin here

He points at me

Neal: And you

He points at Lucy

Neal: The backstabbing whore who went behind Pauly's back

Lucy: The hell you talking about? I would never...

Neal: Don't you fucking lie to me bitch!

Me: Leave her alone!

He gets in my face

Neal: And you! You've been pissing me off since day one. All of this is going to change tonight. I can fucking guarantee it

Me: We have no fucking idea what you're talking about

Neal: You don't? Well then let me clarify 

He takes his gun out and points it at Lucy. He hands her cuffs

Neal: Cuff your hand then Angel's

Lucy: Why?

Neal: Just fucking do it!

Lucy cuffs her hand then mine. He points the gun at both of us

Neal: I'm going to teach you both a lesson today so you better listen close and never ever forget this day, it's a life long lesson. You both belong to me now. There's no Jasper and no Pauly, just me

Me: Oh my god

Neal: Oh my god is right Angel

Me: You're going to...

Neal: Oh yeah and you're both going to enjoy it

Lucy freaks out

Me: You're sick, you're fucking sick

He smirks

Neal: I know and it feels good. That makes me know I'm scaring you

Me: You don't scare me at all 

Neal: Your going to wish you never said that

He smacks me with the gun, knocking me down while pulling Lucy with me.  He kicks me in the stomach a couple of times then laughs 

Neal: Still wondering why guys want to hurt you? Have you finally figured it out? 

I have figured it out

He kicks me again then takes his belt off

Neal: Ever been hit by a belt? Hurts like a bitch when you do it right

He starts hitting us with the belt. All we could do was lie there and take it. We scream in pain while covering our face

Lucy: Pauly help!!!! 

Neal: No one can hear you sweetheart especially Pauly 

He keeps going

Lucy starts crying while calling out for Pauly. He stops then ties my other hand to one of the chairs with his belt while pulling my pants off then Lucy's

Neal: You'll go first Angel since Lucy's not going to do shit to help you

He looks at her, she's cowering and crying. He laughs then gets on me

Neal: You wanna know who I lost my virginity to? Your mom

What?

Flashback...

NEAL'S P.O.V

Negan finishes

Negan: Fuck that was great

Celina gets dressed then runs to the bathroom and starts vomiting. Negan gets dressed then goes in

Celina: What do you want now?

He punches her knocking her out

Negan: Fucking bitch

He drags her back into his room then goes to the closet and opens it. I stare at him

Negan: Ready to become a man?

I just stare as he uncuffs my hands then pulls me out

Negan: Don't worry son she's unconscious, she wont wake up. Were you watching closely?

I nod

Negan: Good

He starts undoing her pants

Negan: You know what to do from here

I hover over her as I pull her underwear off and get inside her. Negan puts her arms back and lays his knees on them while covering her eyes

Negan: Just in case

I start thrusting 

Negan: Never start slow you fucking ram that shit in there and go fast. You want them to now you're not fucking around, you own them. You want them to beg for you to stop

I start thrusting faster

Negan: Get in there son

I start going faster and deeper while moaning. She lets out soft moans

Negan: See. Even when she's unconscious she can still feel and she's enjoying it

I smile at him as I continue. He cheered me until I finished

Me: Fuck... Fuck

Negan: That's my boy 

End of flashback...

ANGEL'S P.O.V

I'm tearing up

Neal: Yeah and you're about to be my second and you

He pokes at Lucy

Neal: My third

Me: Pauly will kill you for this

He smirks

Neal: We'll see about that

He starts undoing his pants. Lucy covers her ears and looks away. I had no way of getting away from him. He pulls my underwear off and gets in. I grab onto the cuffs and belt as he starts going fast. He stared down at me as he took his shirt off. His necklace close to my face as I look and recognized it. It was dad's that he made for mom. He looks at the necklace then at me then smirks as he kept going. More tears slide down my face. He begins to go even more faster and harder, making it hurt. He grabs Lucy by the hair and pulls her to him, kissing her while still thrusting. Lucy pulls away as Neal throws her back down. I let out moans and cries as it hurt more and more. He finally finishes and let's out a loud moan as I held in mine

Neal: Fuck me that was great, even after eight years

I look away from him and cry. He looks over at Lucy and rubs her head

Neal: I didn't forget about you sweetheart

He holds her down as he gets on her

Lucy: No no no please

I wanted to help her but I couldn't so I did what she did and looked away while covering my ears. I can hear her screaming "no" so I try to get it out of my head by thinking of Jasper and Dad, praying that they survived. I missed them so much. I missed mom, I wish she was still alive. None of this would have happened if she were alive. The cuffs starts hitting my wrist faster and faster

Neal: That's it baby you're getting there

Lucy: Stoooooop!

Neal: Let's see how really innocent you are

Please stop talking 

He finishes then moans louder 

Neal: I fucking knew it

I look over 

Neal: You're not a fucking virgin 

Lucy cries more as Neal gets in her face

Neal: Spit it out! Who was it from?! 

Lucy shakes her head. Neal grabs her hair 

Neal: Who was it?!

Lucy: It was Carl ok!

I'm shocked

Neal: Wow I didn't expect that. Carl was how old now? My age right?

Me: Fuck you Neal!

He looks at me

Me: You fucking asshole! 

He puts his pants on then stands in front of me

Neal: Wanna go for another round bitch? 

I look away

Neal: That's what I fucking thought 

He uncuffs our hands as he sits and starts smoking

Neal: Now get dressed


	15. Don't Pussy Out

PAULY'S P.O.V

I went to the infirmary to check on the kid who I nearly killed at training a month ago, I had put him in a coma. I'm surprised Neal hasn't killed him yet 

Me: Hang in there buddy

Sebastian comes in, he's one of the lucky ones that survived at training with us

Sebastian: Hey Pauly Neal wants me to escort you to him

Me: Damnit; why?

He shrugs 

Me: Fine

I leave the infirmary then follow him into a building

Sebastian: This room right here

He walks away

Ok...

I head in the room only to see Angel and Lucy tied to a chair

Me: What the fuck?

They look at me, their mouths were tied

Neal comes in

Neal: There you are

I look at him. He was holding dad's crossbow 

Me: What the fuck is going on Neal?

Neal: You've been very very distracted little brother. That's not good especially when you're out there defending everyone including me so I have here the ones who are most important in your life and you are going to choose who lives and who dies

They start freaking out

Me: What?! No! 

Neal: Pauly you have to make sacrifices in this world. This will make you stronger, let you know you can't get too close to those you love

He points the crossbow at them

Neal: So choose right now who you want to die. Your twin sister or your girlfriend

He can't be serious, this has to be a joke 

Me: Neal you're not serious right? 

Neal: I'm dead serious Pauly

Me: This is impossible. I can't choose between them

Neal: If you don't I will kill them both. Do you want that? Losing both than saving one?

Me: No

Neal: Then choose... Whose going to die!

I look at both of them, they're crying. I start freaking out which led to me crying as I thought of all the good and bad times we all went through

Me: I CAN'T CHOOSE!!

Neal grabs me

Neal: Don't pussy out on me!

He smacks me

Neal: You're not a fucking pussy Pauly!

He points the crossbow at them again

Neal: Sister or girlfriend!!

I look at them still freaking out

Me: I'm so sorry... I'm sorry Angel

She gives me a shocked but hurt look

Neal: Is that your final answer?

I nod then put my hands on my head. Neal aims at her but then aims at Lucy and shoots her instead. He shot her in the chest

Me: NOOO!! LUCY!!

I run over to her

Neal: The correct answer was Lucy. If you had said Lucy then I would have shot Angel. That's how I play this game, damn maybe I should have told you that 

I untie her mouth

Lucy: Pauly.... I'm ... Sorry

Me: For what?

Lucy: I... I...

She closes her eyes

Me: No Lucy! Lucy!

I kiss her then cry

Neal: She cheated on you with Carl fyi. Better leave you guys to it then

He leaves. I quickly go over to Angel and untie her

Me: Angel

She unties her mouth 

Me: Angel I'm...

Angel: Don't Pauly... Just don't. I understand why

Me: You would have done the same 

Angel looks at me

Angel: No Pauly

Me: If it were dad you would

Angel: Don't you dare put dad's name in this

Me: Angel I'm sorry

Angel: I'm your sister Pauly

Me: I know 

She starts attacking me but I don't stop her

Angel: Damn you Pauly!

She stops then starts crying

Angel: Lucy called out to you when Neal raped us

My eyes get wide as I look at her

Me: That son of a bitch... I'm going to kill him

Angel: Good! You can at least do that for me

Neal bangs on the door

Neal: Let's go Pauly!

Me: What he said about Lucy and Carl; was that true?

She nods. I look down as I walk over to her

Me: I still love you Lucy. I'm so sorry

I kiss her cheek

Me: I'm sorry again Angel

I hug her but she just stands there

Me: Forgive me 

I leave

Later that night...

I'm in my room crying because of everything that had happened. I betrayed Angel and I got Lucy killed

Me *singing* Lucy in the sky with diamonds... Lucy in the sky....

I start to cry more. Neal stands by the door

Neal: Pauly 

Me: Get the fuck out of here

Neal: Damn man I did you a huge favor and you're still pissed at me?

I get up and get in his face. He stares me down

Me: Get out or I'll beat the holy hell out of you

He gets serious then smiles while grabbing my face

Neal: There you are Pauly. That's exactly who I've been waiting for

I smack his hands off and shove him

Me: Don't fucking touch me

Neal: Umm did I not say your girlfriend was cheating on you?

Me: Umm did you not like rape her and my sister? You sick fuck!

I punch him hard then force him against the wall. He hits me with his head then punches me to the ground

Neal: Godammit! When are you going to realize that Lucy was a cheating whore who fucked your best friend behind your back huh?

He kicks me in the stomach

Neal: There are more girls here you know

I mumble something

Neal: What? I didn't hear you, speak up!

Me: Fuck you Neal!

He laughs

Neal: Fuck me? No brother. Fuck you

He kicks me in the face, knocking me out


	16. On The Road Again

Next Day...

DARYL'S P.O.V

Jasper and I were walking on the road again not knowing if we're close to home or not. I haven't seen any familiar places that would make me remember exactly where we're going

Jasper: I think we're going to the wrong way

Me: No going back now

Jasper: How long are we going to keep walking for?

Me: Until we find home

Jasper: And what if we don't?

Me: Then we're going to die out here looking for it still

Jasper: That's not funny

Me: What do you want me to say? That everything's going to be ok? Is that what you want to hear Jasper?

Jasper: I just want there to be hope that's all

Me: Hope? You really think hope is on our side? 

Jasper: Well yeah. We fell down a waterfall, you fell off a cliff, we were trapped in the forest and we managed to survive. What does that tell you?

Me: It's dumb luck that's all plus Celina's lucky charm

I grab onto it

Jasper: I want you to have this

He hands me his bracelet that says "smile"

Me: The hell is this? 

Jasper: If you're ever feeling down or pissed off just look at that and smile. Good things will happen. It worked on Angel, it will work on you

Me: I don't need another lucky charm

Jasper: Please Daryl just give it a try

I let out an annoyed sigh then take it. I stare at it as I'm walking. I think of everyone I lost and everyone I have. I think about Pauly and Angel from how little they were to how big they are now. I smile as a tear slides down my face. I can see Jasper looking at me

Jasper: Oh shit

I look up and see a couple of guys with motorcycles by a gas station

Me: Come on

We run into the forest and sneak behind a wall where they're at

Guy: I heard Neal shot down one of those young girls last night

Other guy: Yeah the really cute one 

Guy: Just cause she wasn't a virgin; can you believe that?

Once I heard that. I thought the worst. My little girl dead. I couldn't breathe and my heart was filled with rage

Jasper *whispering* Daryl 

Me *whispering* I'm fine

Guy: He has lost his mind I tell ya. That boy ain't right no more

Other guy: His daddy was worst but he's starting to become him. Were you there when he beat that dead girls face in?

Guy: No, he did that?

Other guy: Yeah in front of her family

I lost control and ran at them, attacking them. Jasper joined in as I grabbed one of their guns and shot them down. One managed to survive so I grab him and get in his face

Me: What girl were you talking about huh?! Answer me!

Jasper: Daryl!

Me: Shut up Jasper! What was her name?!

Guy: Which one?

Me: The virgin!

Guy: Oh her?... Lucy

Me: Thanks

I shoot him in the head then look at Jasper. His eyes teared up

Jasper: Lucy's dead

Me: Jasper

Jasper: I'm fine. What about you? You just ran out

Me: I thought he was talking about Angel

Jasper: Me to. Poor Pauly

Me: Yeah he loved that girl

She was the sweetest little girl I met. She'd put new flowers on Celina's grave everytime the old ones died. Sometimes give me flowers to cheer me up. Poor girl

Me: Let's grab as many things as we can and take off. Do you know how to ride one of those?

I point at the motorcycle

Jasper: No but I always wanted to

Me: Well today's your lucky day. Oh and sorry for shouting at you

Jasper: I understand 

Me: Let's go home

We hop on the bikes and take off well me anyways, Jasper took it slow and kept swerving it

Me: You good?

Jasper: Yeah I got it

He swerves more then finally gets it. He smiles at me then takes off fast

Jasper: WOOOOOOOO!!!

I couldn't help but laugh as I sped up and passed him

Me: Keep up!!

We drive along the road for quite some time. Out of nowhere, there it was. Home. We hide the bikes in the forest then go over the gate. The gates open and Rick comes running out. He hugs both of us then looks around

Rick: Carl?

Me: We got seperated 

Rick looks down

Me: I'm sure he's fine Rick

Guy: Savior's!!


	17. Make It Count

Me: Shit! They can't find us

Rick: Follow me

Rick leads us to the infirmary building and opens a door from the wall

Rick: Carl told me about this 

Me: Thank you Rick

He nods then closes the door

We hear a truck drive into the town

Neal: Everyone over here now! Hurry up! 

I sightly open the door as Jasper and I peek out. Everyone in the town went over to him. Angel and Pauly come out and stand on both sides of him

Jasper: Oh my god 

Me: Angel, Pauly

They looked miserable. Pauly's face was badly bruised. Angel was hiding something behind her back

ANGEL'S P.O.V

Neal: Rick step forward

Rick steps up

Neal comes over to me

Neal: Go ahead, give it to him

I glare at him

Neal: Go on don't be shy

I look at Rick and walk over to him. He gives me a concerned look

Rick: Angel; is Carl ok?

My eyes begin to tear up as I give him Carl's hat

Me: I'm sorry Rick

He takes it from me and starts crying

DARYL'S P.O.V

Jasper: No not Carl to

Me: Goddamnit

Neal: Sebastian!

A kid comes holding my crossbow

Me: Son of a bitch

PAULY'S P.O.V

Neal: This here is my lieutenant and he does not fuck around. Whatever I tell him, he does so no one try anything because you will regret it

Sebastian was a spoiled brat. He wanted to make sure he always made Neal proud, his little pet. Hell he'd even have paint across his eyes to make himself look like a badass

Neal: And of course my brother here

He puts his arm over my shoulder and takes me up front

Neal*whispers* Make me proud

He walks away as I stand there, holding the tears back for what I'm about to do. I take my gun out

Neal: Woah woah woah

He walks over to me 

Neal: This gun 

He gives me the gun dad gave me from mom

Neal: Your gun brother. This powerful bad boy will show everyone not to fuck with us. Make it count... Sebastian

Sebastian grabs Denise, Abraham, and Carol and puts them on their knees

Neal: You people need to learn not to fuck with me. Pauly show them

I walk over to Denise. She was scared but she let out a smile

Denise: It's ok Pauly

I point the gun at her

Me: Thank you for saving me Denise

I pull the trigger. Blood splatters as she falls. Everyone in the back screams

Neal: Damn that was messy, keep it going

I walk over to Abraham and point the gun while shaking

DARYL'S P.O.V

Oh my god

I try to run out but Jasper quickly grabs me

Me: Let go of me

Jasper: Daryl we can't

Me: We can't let him do this

Jasper: I know but we're going to put them in danger if they know we're alive. I'm sorry 

PAULY'S P.O.V

Abraham: It's ok kid do it. You've made me proud son. Just promise me something

Me: What?

Abraham *whispering* Kill that son of a bitch

I nod 

Neal: Let's go Pauly we don't have all day! 

Me: Shut the FUCK UP NEAL! 

Neal: Sebastian

Sebastian points the crossbow at Abe but I point the gun at him

Me: Don't you fucking dare! I'm doing this!

Neal:  Then fucking do it!

I let out a yell then shoot Abe. Angel looks down. I yell more then point the gun at Carol. She's smiling at me

Carol: Pauly 

Mom told me how Carol took care of her and our uncle

Neal: Problem Pauly?

There's going to be a fucking problem if you keep it up

Me: Carol thank you for helping my mom when she needed you. Thank you for being there for me 

Carol: Of course Pauly 

I start hyperventilating as my hands shake, still pointing the gun at her

Neal: Oh my god

Neal walks over, grabs my gun, and shoots her

Me: NO!

Neal: See how easy that was?!

I keep breathing heavily as I glare at him, tears getting ready to fall. He slaps me

Neal: Don't you fucking dare shed a tear, You're a fucking man for god sakes and a Savior. We don't fucking cry

He slaps me again then walks away

Neal: Hope you all learned something from this. Now we're going to take some of your shit. Spread out kids. You to crybaby Pauly 

Fuck you Neal

Angel, Sebastian, and I split around the town to collect stuff that we need for Neal

DARYL'S P.O.V

I sit against the wall with my hands on my head

Jasper: Daryl

Me: Jasper please

He backs off

Jasper: Pauly

I quickly look and see him coming. He stares at the wall 

Me: Pauly

He looks around then comes closer

Me: Infirmary

Pauly quickly leaves to the infirmary where we met him. He's shocked when he sees me 

Pauly: Dad? Jasper?

He runs and hugs me tightly then starts crying. Of all the years I've been with him he never broke down like this. My poor boy

Me: I got you Pauly

Pauly: He killed Lucy and Carl

Me: I know son, I'm so sorry

Pauly: Take me away I hate it there 

Me: I can't

He looks at me

Me: He can't know we're alive, not now

Jasper: It's very dangerous Pauly

I grab his face and look at it closely

Me: Did that son of a bitch do this?

Pauly: Yeah but I got a few punches at him

I smile

Me: That's my boy

Angel walks in and sees me 

Angel: Dad?

Me: Angel

She runs and hugs me tightly and starts crying. I couldn't help but tear up. My little girl in my arms, thinking she was dead. She looks and sees Jasper

Angel: Jasper?

Jasper: Hey you

She hugs him tightly while kissing him. I look over at Pauly who looks down when he saw them. I go over to him and put my hand on his back

Me: Hey it's going to be ok buddy

Pauly: Dad I have something to tell you. You might hate me afterwards and I'll understand

Me: What is it?

I was worried

Pauly: Neal made me choose between Angel and Lucy and I chose to saved Lucy instead of Angel. He ended up killing Lucy 

He looks down and cries more

Pauly: You hate me don't you?

Me: No Pauly I don't

He looks at me

Pauly: How do you not hate me?

Me: Cause you're my son and you always will be no matter what

He smiles 

Angel: Dad

I look at her and she hugs me again. I kiss her head 

Angel: Mom's charm really does work

Me: Yeah and this charm to

I show her Jasper's charm. She smiles

Angel: It worked for you?

I smile and nod

Neal: Angel! Pauly! Let's go! 

He was right around the corner from the infirmary. Jasper and I quickly run back to the hidden door. I look back and see Pauly and Angel staring at me 

Me: I love you both

Pauly: Love you 

Angel quickly hugs me 

Angel: love you to dad

Neal: Where the fuck are you guys?!

Me: We're going to get you out I promise. Hang in there

She smiles and nods

Jasper: I love you Angel

Angel: I love you to 

She lets go as I close the door. Letting them go like that was the hardest thing I've ever done. To let them go back to that place with that bastard. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them

ANGEL'S P.O.V

I quickly wipe my tears and calm myself

Me: Let's go to crybaby Neal

I look at Pauly, he's looking at a vase with flowers in it

Me: Pauly we have to go

He grabs and throws it then starts knocking things over

Me: Pauly!

He ignores me and continues. I grab and hug him

Me: Pauly I'm sorry for your loss but you need to stop this. You need to be strong for everyone and stop being a goddamn bitch

He glares at me

Pauly: Is that what you think I'm being?

Me: Yes

Pauly: How dare you Angel. I'll show you and everyone else who the fuck I am

Neal comes in

Neal: What in the hell happened here? Nevermind I don't want to know, let's get out of here

Pauly and I walk out and get in the truck along with Sebastian and Neal


End file.
